


Michael's Secret

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Vampires, vampire!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's keeping a secret from Gavin.<br/>A secret that he fears would cause trouble for everyone around him.<br/>He wants to taste Gavin. His skin, his sweat, his blood.<br/>Oh god, his blood.<br/>With the cravings getting stronger, is being Gavin's friend putting both of them in danger?<br/>Michael would do anything to keep Gavin safe.<br/>Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Secret

The first thing odd about Michael that Gavin noticed, was that he rarely ate. While everyone else would go on their lunch break, Michael would stay at his desk and continue to do his share of the edits, or record a Rage Quit. Gavin would often ask to have lunch with Michael. He was either rejected, or Michael would take Gavin, but still not eat.

During one of the lunches that Michael escorted Gavin to, Gavin noticed the second thing a bit strange about his friend. The two of them sat at one of the chrome tables inside of Chipotle. While Gavin uncovered his burrito, Michael sat with his large cup of water.

“This is so good.” Gavin said through a mouthful of beans and cheese. Michael gave him a small smile and nodded.

“It smells good.” Michael rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. Gavin rose his arm, thrusting the burrito at Michael.

“No way.” Michael pushed the offering away. Gavin frowned.

“Eat, Michael. We have a long day.”

“Gav, quit.” Michael insisted. “I’m really just not fucking hungry.”

“Mi-”

“Fucking stop!” Michael rose his voice enough to silence Gavin, but not to be heard over the hum of the hungry lunch crowd. The redhead looked around a bit nervously then leaned back in his chair. Gavin sighed loudly, giving up on feeding him.

“Prick.” Gavin muttered under his breath.

“Asshole.” Michael gave the Brit a little kick from under the table, causing Gavin to laugh and kick back. The two settled, legs intertwined. This close contact wasn’t unusual for them, however, a blush still creeped up on their faces.

“Hey, later today when we go play paintball, wanna be on my team?” Gavin asked, taking another large bite.

“Why, so I won’t destroy you like last time?” Michael pulled his beanie down further over his curls, using the action as a cover up for his cocky smirked face.

“Did not!” Gavin retorted pointing his burrito at Michael.

“Fucking loser…” Michael laughed, glanced down at his watch, which had started beeping. Michael pulled a tiny red item from his pocket. Gavin’s green eyes followed along as his friend tore the object open. It looked similar to a sugar packet you’d find at a cafe, small and made of paper-like material. Only, this one was red, and as Michael poured it into his water, the liquid turned a deep scarlet.

“What’s that?” Gavin asked as Michael watched the liquid hungrily. “Michael?”

“Hm?” Michael didn’t answer right away. He brought the cup to his lips and drank, moaning as he did so.

“What the hell is it?” Gavin asked, unwrapping his legs from Michael’s. Michael’s eyes opened and he licked his lips, setting the cup down.

“What?”

“What’s in the cup?”

“Protein.” Michael replied quickly, taking another drink.

“Protein.” Gavin repeats blandly.

“I gotta stay strong.” He laughed, pretending to flex his muscles.

“Michael…seriously…” Gavin sighs, genuinely concerned. Michael moved his legs between Gavin’s again.

“Why’d you move away from me?” Michael frowns.

“You…I don’t know.” The younger man shrugs.

“Don’t do that again, ever.” Michael gives his friend a smile that can’t be refused.

“I’m worried about you.” Gavin looks down at his lap. Michael feels a pang of guilt mixed with a tiny bit of shame. He wasn’t sure how long he could continue to keep this secret from Gavin.


End file.
